This invention relates to wheat and the method of producing the same.
Many varieties of wheat have been developed to accommodate different growing conditions, wheat usages, and disease and insect resistance. Winter wheat grown in colder climates varies from spring wheat in more moderate climates; hard wheat and soft wheat have different nutritional characteristics, and some wheat varieties are better suited to resist certain insects and diseases than others.
Despite the advances which have been made in wheat breeding, the wheat industry is lacking a wheat which yields consistently high, and which at the same time has good to excellent qualities in the areas of milling and baking; disease and insect resistance; and good straw strength.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a soft red winter wheat which has a high yieldability, and which at the same time possesses good milling and baking qualities; good disease and insect resistance; and good straw strength.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.